The Pharaoh & The Slave
by xSinfulPharaohx
Summary: Yami, heir to the throne of Egypt, was used to the loneliness that came with being a prince. But what happens when, one day, his father tells him to take a slave that looks so much like Yami? Well, his life changes. Yami must now deal with the threat of darkness and face it. Along the way he makes new friends and even falls in love. What's in store for our future Pharaoh?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of their characters, nor am I writing this for profit._

* * *

"Prince, it's time to wake up."

The young heir to the throne of Egypt groaned as light suddenly filled the room. He lifted the blanket over his head and cuddled deeper into his bed. His best friend and servant since birth, Mahado, sighed and went over and stood next to his bed, crossing his arms disapprovingly.

"Prince, do not make me wake you up the hard way." The young prince groaned once more, causing Mahado to get more irritated. "Fine. I'll get you up the hard way."

Mahado grabbed some of the blanket that the younger boy had over himself and yanked it hard, causing the future pharaoh to roll off his bed and onto his floor.

"Ouch!" From the other side of the bed, a boys head popped up. "Mahado! What was that for?" He complained, rubbing his head to get rid of the pain from the hard floor.

Mahado rolled his eyes. "You refused go get up even with a threat, Prince. I had to wake you up the hard way."

The prince rolled his eyes. "Fine. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Yami when we're alone?" The heir said, irritated.

Mahado chuckled. "I apologize, but I'm in my priest uniform right now. I cannot call you by your name." Yami huffed in annoyance. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some duties to attend to. Your father is requesting your presence as well." With that, Mahado bowed and exited the room, giving Yami some privacy.

Yami sighed, but stood to get ready to appear in front of his father and start his day as Heir to the Throne of Egypt.

Yami nodded and waved to servants he passed by in the halls. He knew most of them well from the nights he would sneak from his room and explore the castle. His best friend in the castle other than Mahado was the royal chef, Mauki. She was real nice and often hid sweets for him.

As he got closer to the throne room where his father would be waiting, Yami's heart started racing. He wondered what his father wanted from him; after all, the Pharaoh only formally summoned him when it was something extremely important.

He stopped right outside the large doors of the throne room and took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever he was about to face. Once he had calmed his beating heart, he opened the door and entered.

He walked across the room with confidence, kneeling when he reached where all those who addressed kneeled. "You summoned me, Father?"

King Aknamkanon motioned for Yami to stand, and the prince did as he was told. "My son, you are now fifteen years of age. Soon you will be taking the throne. You have done well in your studies and sword training. Now you must learn responsibility."

Yami was confused. "Responsibility, Father? What do you mean?"

Aknamkanon turned to the guards to the side. "Bring over the thief." The two guards nodded and dragged a figure over to the group of royals and priests, before throwing the thief down harshly. Yami held in his anger at how the figure was being treated. The guards then took off the cloak that covered the figure's appearance, and everyone gasped in shock and surprise.

The accused Egyptian male looked like Yami. His hair style was similar, with the exception of the color of the back. Where Yami's was red, the boy's was violet. The boy's skin tone was pale, however, compared to everyone else's.

Yami watched as the boy opened his eyes and froze as his heart sped up. The boy had the most beautiful violet eyes. However, Yami could see much emotion; sadness, fear, betrayal. This boy was innocent. Yami could tell.

"Yami." Yami turned to his father. "You will take this thief as your personal slave."

"I told you! I'm innocent! I was framed! I swe-"

Yami looked over to the boy as one of the guards slammed the boy's head down with his foot. When he saw blood going down the side of the boy's head, he had decided to step in.

"Fine." He said, standing. Everyone looked at him, shocked at the outburst that Yami caused. He glared at his father. "I'll take the boy as my slave. However, only those I approve can touch him. No one else. Understood?" The king nodded and Yami walked over to the guard that still had his foot on the boy's head. "Remove your foot, or I can't guarantee your life." The guard quickly removed his foot and stepped back.

Yami kneeled and wrapped his arms around the boy, picking him up bridal style. "I'll be taking my leave now. I'd like to borrow Seto and Mahado as well." The heir spoke with authority. Seto and Mahado turned to the king who nodded. Yami then motioned the two to follow him as he left the throne room.

Once they were out of earshot, Yami started to speak. "Mahado, I want you to go retrieve some towels. Bring them to my room." Mahado bowed before heading off to find the maids. He then turned to Seto. "Seto, go find the doctor and bring him to my room as soon as possible." Seto nodded before heading off to the doctor's room.

Yami then looked down at the accused boy in his arms. "What's your name?" He asked.

The boy hesitated before he answered. "Yugi."

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'll make sure no one hurts you ever again."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello there! My name is xSinful Pharaohx, but you can call me Sinny. Welcome to my story! This was originally posted on Wattpad, but I decided to post it here! I will hopefully be able to post once a week on every Saturday. That is, unless, school or life gets in the way. If you wish to see the chapters as soon as they come out, however, please check my profile for the Wattpad link; I update more often on Wattpad. I hope you all enjoyed. I know it wasn't the longest chapter (only being 927 words long) but future chapters should be at least 1,000 words or more. I am not sure though; I usually go with the flow._**

 ** _Also, in regards to future chapters, you should all be made aware of a couple things._**

 ** _1.) The relationship between Yugi and Yami will progress pretty quickly. I wished to address this right way as I have been flamed for it in the past. The reason I have decided to progress their relationship faster than I normally would is because I am impatient and the setting is in Ancient Egypt; why not make relationships progress a little faster?_**

 ** _2.) The setting will be a mix between Egyptian and English. The reason behind that is simple; a lot of my future plans will involve things that you would not normally find in ancient Egypt. I ask that you not flame my decision too much. I will make sure to make it up to you with much BlindShipping fluff. I will also put a guide in the next chapter for thoughts and such._**

 ** _I ask that you all bear with me with these two things. If you do not like this kind of stuff, then please go somewhere else; I do not like being criticized on something I have spent so much time and effort on. Thank you all for your time and I promise that future chapters will be a bit longer and author notes will be smaller._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of their characters, nor am I writing this for profit. I do, however, own the doctor that shows up in this chapter._

* * *

 _Word Count: 1, 136_

* * *

Key:

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Emphasis_

* * *

 ** _NOTE: I have decided to make Atem a separate character for certain reasons; you will see why within the next couple chapters. Therefore, I have changed this from BlindShipping to PuzzleShipping._**

* * *

Yugi sighed as Yami scrubbed his back. Despite refusing to allow the Prince wash him, the Prince insisted. They had an argument until the Prince pulled the prince card.

 **" _I can wash myself!"_**

 **" _You're injured! I refuse to let an injured person who might have a concussion to wash themselves alone!"_**

 **" _You're the prince! I can't let you wash me when I'm just a slave!"_**

 **" _Look, I didn't want to do this but… As the Prince I order you to let me help."_**

Yugi was still annoyed that he pulled rank. But he couldn't fight when he was ordered by his master. Yugi sighed once more; the Prince's scrubbing calmed him.

A knock on the bathroom door was heard. "My prince, Seto and I have returned. I have brought the linens you asked for and Seto has brought Makluan."

Yugi looked up at the prince. The heir smiled and stood, walking over to the door. He opened it up a crack and grabbed the towels from Mahado. "Bring Makluan into my bedroom. I will be finished with Yugi shortly." He allowed Mahado to bow and turn away before closing the door. He set the towels down before going back over to Yugi to finish washing the younger male.

"Prince?" Yami looked down at the young servant. "Why are you so nice to me? Aren't masters usually more rough with their slaves?" Yugi asked nervously before looking up at Yami.

Yami blinked before smiling slightly at Yugi. "Yes, it's true that most people are harsh and abusive to their slaves. However, in my eyes, slavery is wrong." Yugi's expression turned to shock at these words. "I do believe in humans being servants, but not slaves. If you're a slave then you're lower than an animal. However, if you're a servant, then you're similar to that of a maid or a butler. You're not treated as badly."

Yami sighed. "My father has never understood my way of thinking. I have tried many times to convince my father to abolish slavery, but to no avail." Yugi's expression turned to sadness. Yami cupped his cheek. "But I swear to you, Yugi; when I become Pharaoh, I will abolish slavery. You will be free to leave if you so wish."

"Why…" Yugi started as Yami moved to drain the tub. "Why would you promise so much for me?" He asked. Yami froze before looking over at Yugi.

"When I first saw you, I felt a connection. I wish to get to know you. The real you." Yugi blushed a bit. "In addition, I saw the innocence in your eyes back in the throne room." Yugi looked at Yami in shock as Yami helped him stand in the tub. "I saw hurt, betrayal, sadness, regret. So many negative emotions that I wish to help you get rid of." Yami reached for the towel and swiftly wrapped it around the servant. "Will you accept my help?"

Yugi hesitated and he held the towel closer to himself and blushed. _Should I trust him?_ He asked himself. He looked up and into the future pharaoh's eyes. After staring into them for a couple seconds, Yugi made his decision.

"Okay. I'll trust you, Master."

* * *

"He'll be okay. He'll have a headache for a couple days and he has a sprained ankle, but that's about it. But if you don't want his sprained ankle to get worse, try to keep him from doing hard work."

Yami nodded in understanding after Makluan finished explaining Yugi's condition. "I wasn't planning on giving him hard work in the first place. Unlike my father, I treat my servants as if they were actual people. I don't intend to let him out of my sight anyways."

"Very well. Now if you will excuse me, sire, I have some work to do." Yami nodded as Makluan bowed and left. After Makluan left, Yami closed the door and sighed in relief. _At least Yugi isn't injured too bad._

"Master?"

Yami looked up to see Yugi looking up at him with a concerned look. Yami blushed a bit before he heard a chuckle. He looked behind Yugi and saw his cousin and best friend smirking at him. Yami glared before clearing his throat.

"Seto. Mahado. You are dismissed. I know you have duties to attend to."

Mahado and Seto bowed before walking to the door. Seto left but Mahado stopped in the open doorway. "Please don't forget the meeting you have today."

Yami glared. "I thought I told you to cancel that meeting, Mahado. Why am I being told that the meeting is still set?"

Mahado flinched in fear before bowing. "I apologize, my prince. She was very persistent. She even came here in person-"

 _"_ _WHAT?!_ " Yami yelled in rage. This caused both Mahado and Yugi to flinch in fear. Seeing that he scared Yugi, he pat the younger one's head. "I apologize for scaring you, Yugi." He then glared at Mahado. "You don't mean to tell me that she's here in the palace right now?"

Mahado nodded nervously. "She's been here for awhile, my prince. She's awaiting your summon."

Yami sighed in annoyance. "Fetch her and bring her to the entertainment room. I will be there shortly." Mahado nodded before leaving, closing the door on his way out. Yami waited until he left before walking over and falling onto his bed with an irritating sigh.

"Master?" Yami peeked at Yugi, who had a cute, concerned expression. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Yami smiled. "Yugi, come here for a second." Yugi walked over to the edge of the bed. Yami reached out and pulled Yugi onto the bed, causing a yelp to come out of Yugi's mouth. Yami rolled over to look at Yugi. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

Yugi blushed a bit but shook his head. "I'm fine, Master. But are you sure its okay for me to be on your bed?"

Yami smiled a bit. "It's fine. As long as I say its okay, its alright. And Yugi, can you do me a favor?" Yugi tilted his head. "When we're alone, call me by my given name?"

Yugi blushed. "But… But you're the Prince! It's not-" Yugi stopped when he saw the sadness in Yami's eyes. Yugi blushed but sighed. "Very well… Yami."

Yami smiled. "Thank you, Yugi." Yami sighed. "I really don't want to go to this meeting." He looked at Yugi. "Will you come with me?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Of course I will."

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's head, causing the younger to blush. "Thank you… Aibou."

* * *

 _ **A/N: And there is the second chapter. As I told you before, their relationship will progress faster than normal. That is why they are already starting to get close. Plus, you have to remember, Yami felt a connection to Yugi. In Yugi's case, it's one of the first times he has met a master who has not been abusive right away. Also, if you have been with this story since I posted chapter one, you can see that I have changed it to PuzzleShipping. The reason will be revealed within the next few chapters. If you were here for BlindShipping, I apologize; this has now become PuzzleShipping as Atem is a separate person and will be shipped with someone else. Thank you for your understanding and I understand if you do not want to read this anymore. I thank you for your time. I also apologize for not having this up a couple days ago; I have been through a lot and haven't had time till today.**_

 _Werezoroark:_ _Wow so many questions XD I will answer a few, only cause I do not want to ruin anything. In my story, Aknamkanon is neither a good guy nor a bad guy. He is basically as he is in the anime: bad but for good reasons. As for whether it's the whole Egyptian cast plus Yugi... Well, basically, with a few others from modern day. I will say that Joey and Ryou will be in this fic. Malik will not be, but he will be in another story I plan to write in the future. But that's only after I finish this one. I hope I have answered your questions to your satisfaction. :)_

 _ **Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Sinny, out! Peace!**_


End file.
